Next generation mobile networks, such as 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE)/Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) networks, are commonly deployed in a multi-radio environment where a mobile station device, referred to as User Equipment (UE) in LTE/LTE-A, is equipped with multiple radio transceivers. Use of these multiple co-located transceivers by a UE may lead to coexistence interference among networks utilizing nearby frequency bands.
Existing 3GPP LTE/LTE-A standards have proposed limited techniques to identify coexistence interference among multiple wireless radios. When a UE is connected to a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) or GSM/EDGE Radio Access Network (GERAN), the UE may perform an inter-Radio Access Technology (inter-RAT) measurement for connection with an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), such as an LTE/LTE-A network, to determine if the E-UTRAN frequencies currently experience In-Device Coexistence (IDC) interference. However, the UTRAN/GERAN does not know whether the UE may encounter other additional IDC interference problems until after the UE connects to the E-UTRAN. This may result in the UTRAN/GERAN performing a handover of UEs to an E-UTRAN followed by coexistence interference with the E-UTRAN. If coexistence interference occurs and the E-UTRAN does not support a Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) solution to prevent the coexistence interference, the network will handover the UE back to the UTRAN/GERAN. Such network switching results in unnecessary signaling overhead.